1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In general terms, the invention relates to a hopper for receiving documents, such as sheets, which stack up on one another as they enter the hopper, and in particular a hopper which is fitted with a system for detecting when it is full of sheets, such as checks.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In all fields, there are more and more documents which have to be handled. To accelerate the handlng process, it is necessary for automatic or semi-automatic sorting to take place. This is particularly the case wherever documents such as checks are involved. At the output end of document handling machines, receiving hoppers are provided to which the documents are switched as a function of the sorting criteria. Given that each hopper contains a limited receiving space, it is advantageous, for obvious reasons, to provide a system for detecting when a hopper is full.
Such systems are known, but known systems have the disadvantage of being relatively complicated owing to the fact that they involve special guiding devices and detecting devices which prevent them from having the versatility which can justifiably be expected from them.